Gaming establishments are continually searching for new gaming systems to hold the attention of players. By developing new games, the gaming establishments hope to pique existing players' interests in continued wagering and to attract new players. If players lose interest in a gaming unit, they typically will stop playing that game, which causes the gaming unit to be idle and not contribute to the revenue of the casino. In addition, interested players may tend to be more active and consistent in the play of their respective units and consequently tend to play faster, thus enhancing the potential profit of the unit.
To keep and increase players' interest in gaming, the gaming industry has added bonus games to many of its games, including, for example, mechanically rotatable reel and video slot machines. A bonus game is typically a secondary game that is activated when a specific outcome occurs in a primary or standard game. For instance, the bonus game may be triggered or activated when the player receives an icon, or indicia in the case of a slot game, while the primary game is being played. Bonus games appeal to players because the probability of winning combinations after entry into the bonus game is, at least, greatly enhanced and, in most instances some sort of winning outcome is guaranteed.
A bonus game is typically a different type of game than the primary game. This provides more variety and excitement for a player and helps to keep the player at the gaming unit for a longer period of time. However, the bonus game may also be the same type of game as the primary game, except that the bonus game may have an increased potential for winning in comparison to the primary game.
In many cases, the bonus game is a singular event in that the play changes to the bonus game when a specific outcome occurs in the primary game. Thereafter, the bonus game is played to completion. When the bonus game is completed, the amount of the bonus payout is indicated. In these bonus games, the players are playing against the house and not playing against one another.
While the above-mentioned bonus games have been used in the gaming industry, improved gaming systems and methods are still needed to pique and maintain players' interests in gaming. Preferably, these improved gaming systems and methods would appeal to the players' competitive nature, introduced now with games of chance, and provide the potential for larger payoffs in comparison to the payoffs in the primary game and in other bonus games.